


Feelings

by themistrollsin



Series: Ballad of Dean and Renee [7]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 14:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6198589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renee finally breaks down and tells Dean how she feels after seeing his beat down by Brock Lesner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

Renee sits down just as Dean is making his way out to the ring.  She frowns a little when she sees him holding his side.  She knows it’s part of the show, but that doesn’t make it any easier.  When she had first started with the WWE, she hadn’t even thought about dating anyone.  At that point in her life, she wasn’t looking.  She had just started a new job and was simply looking to do the best she possibly can.

 

Then she met Dean Ambrose.  It started out by just hanging out as friends.  They were always in groups when they went out.  Then it turned into just four of them; Roman and Summer, of course, and Renee and Dean.  The four of them usually ended up carpooling together so it made sense.  But then one trip ended up being just Dean and Renee.  It was different, but in a good way.  Renee is pretty sure she laughed harder that trip than any other trip before that.  That was when it all really began.

 

When they went out to dinner after the show, it was once again just the two of them.  It felt different though.  It wasn’t their typical after show dinner.  There was something different that she couldn’t place.  At least until they made it to the next hotel.  Dean had walked her to her room, which wasn’t unusual.  But he asked her to dinner the following night.  It wasn’t the way it ever was when they would just go.  He had actually asked her on a date and then he kissed her.

 

“Oh my God!” Summer shrieks pulling Renee out of her thoughts.

 

Renee looks at the monitor again to find Dean leaning up against the barricade.  She frowns, glad she hadn’t seen what had happened.  He looks exhausted and ready to actually give up.  She covers her mouth when Brock grabs Dean once again.  She jumps when Dean is F-5’d against the ring post.  This is the worst part about being the girlfriend of a professional wrestler.  It’s nights like this that cause her to have some sleepless nights.  She’ll likely lay awake worrying about the man lying next to her.

 

“Does he know he makes you stress out back here?” Summer asks when the camera shows Dean laughing.

 

“He knows I worry,” Renee answers. 

 

“But he doesn’t know how bad?”

 

“Doubt it.”  Renee looks over at Summer.  “And he won’t.”

 

“Renee, he should know.”

 

“Why?  So he can stress himself out?  This is his job.”  She shakes her head.  “It’s fine the way things are.”

 

“You’re lying to yourself and you know it.”

 

Renee sighs.  She knows Summer is right, but she can’t say anything to Dean.  She knows if she does he’ll end up toning things down.  He can’t do that.  She won’t let him.  “Just don’t worry about it.  It’s fine.”

 

“Just promise me that if this gets too bad you will tell him.  Because I see what you’re like.”

 

She nods.  “Promise.”  She smiles at Summer.  “Thank you.”  She sees Dean being helped to the back.  She’s thankful that JoJo is the one that has to interview him now.  Most of the time she’s able to get through an interview after he’s gone through something like this.  But tonight is different.  She’s more emotional for some reason tonight.  “I’m going to go see him.”

 

Summer nods.  “Okay.”

 

Renee waits for JoJo to finish her interview and the crew walks away before she makes her way over to Dean.  She watches as he moves to sit down on the boxes.  “You okay?” she asks.

 

Dean looks at her and lets out a soft breath.  “Yeah,” he answers.  “I’m okay.”

 

She frowns at him.  She knows he’s not okay but isn’t surprised that it’s what he told her.  She steps forward and slides her fingers through his hair.  “Look at me.”

 

“Renee…”

 

“Look at me,” she repeats.  She waits until he does look at her before continuing.  “I need you to look me in the eye and tell me you’re okay.”

 

He rests a hand on her cheek.  “I’m hurting, but I will be okay.”

 

She nods.  “Okay.”  She gives him a quick kiss.  “Okay.  Go get checked out.”

 

“Renee…”

 

“Do not argue with me.”  She points at him.  “Go.  I will take you down there myself if I have to, but you will go get looked at.”

 

He nods.  “I’ll go get looked at.”  He taps her chin.  “Go back to work.  I’ll see you after the show.”

 

Renee leans against the wall when she gets out of sight from Dean.  She covers her face, taking several deep breaths to regain her composure.  Maybe Summer is right.  Maybe she should talk to him about everything.

 

Renee isn’t too surprised when Dean doesn’t want to eat after the show.  She can see the slow movements he’s made as they make their way out to their rental car.  Just like every other time, Dean insists that he’ll get the bags in the trunk.  Renee wants to argue with him but knows it won’t do any good.

 

It doesn’t take them long to get to the hotel and settled into their room.  Renee watches as Dean kicks out of his shoes carefully.  She frowns when he grabs his shorts and heads into the bathroom.  Normally he wouldn’t think twice about changing in front of her; which means that he’s likely hiding an injury from her.  She gets changed before climbing into bed to wait for Dean to return.

 

Dean walks out a few minutes later and climbs into bed beside Renee.  “You look like you have something on your mind,” he says.

 

“Lift up your shirt,” Renee says.

 

He frowns at her.  “What?”

 

“Lift up your shirt.  You went to get changed in the bathroom and you’re wearing a shirt to bed.  So you’re hiding something.  Let me see.”

 

Dean sighs.  “Renee…”

 

“Lift up your shirt.”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“You were thrown into the barricade, put through one of the announce tables, and got F-5’d into the ring post.  Don’t tell me you’re fine.  Will you heal?  I have no doubt about that.  But right now you’re obviously in pain.  And I want to see why.  You know, I’ve never said anything before because I never felt like I should.  I got into this relationship knowing what you do.  And you know I do get worried.  But there are nights, like tonight, that the worry is even worse.  I’m not asking you to stop what you’re doing or tone anything down.  But I need you to know that yeah, I get scared sometimes.”

 

Dean looks at her.  He had known she worries about him.  He’d be an idiot not to know that with the way she checks on him.  He hadn’t known, however, she got scared.  Sitting up, he reaches back and pulls his shirt off to show Renee the bruise that’s already formed on his side from the F-5.  “That’s the worst of it.”

 

Renee reaches over and runs her fingertips over the dark mark.  “The worst mark or the worst pain wise?”

 

“Both, I guess.  My back hurts from everything, but this is different.”  He puts his hand over hers when she lies hers flat on his bruise.  “I should have seen that you got scared.  I’m sorry I didn’t.”

  
“I didn’t want you to see that I was.  Because I know you, Dean.  You’re going to tell me that you’ll tone it down out there.  I don’t want you to.  I want you to be who you are.  I’m just going to need some reassurance that you are okay.  And I need to see everything.”

 

He nods.  “Okay.”  He lifts her hand up to his mouth and kisses her palm.  “I’m sorry.”

 

“Did they give you anything for the pain?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Promise me that they said it’s nothing serious.”

 

“I promise.”  He tugs at her hand.  “Come ‘ere.”  He pulls her closer and kisses her softly.  “I’m sorry I scared you.”

 

**The End**


End file.
